De Ágape a Eros
by maple-tea1801
Summary: Yuri no se sentía del todo cómodo patinando ahora en Rusia después del GPF. Eso, añadido al sospechoso acoso que estaba recibiendo por Yurio, le hizo tener que ser directo y saber qué era lo que quería. Lo que escuchó lo dejó impresionado. "Quiero que me enseñes la coreografía de Eros.". Yuri no sabía que terminarían haciendo algo más que patinar ese día.


Desde que Yuri se había mudado con Viktor para entrenar con él, se había sentido un completo extraño y extranjero en Rusia. Poco a poco, Viktor lo había comenzado a hacerlo sentirse como en casa, pero cuando no lo tenía a su lado en la pista, se sentía incómodo rodeado de los demás patinadores.

Así fue durante las primeras semanas, patinando mientras trataba de ignorar a los demás. Sin embargo, fue durante uno de los entrenamientos que Yuri se dio cuenta de algo raro: la insistencia con la que Yurio lo miraba. A pesar de que se había mudado a Rusia y de toda la convivencia que habían tenido el año anterior, Yurio continuaba tratándolo groseramente; aunque a veces era obvio que quería convivir con él, su pésimo carácter no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Haciendo caso a Viktor, trataba de ignorar a los demás patinadores, pero el hecho de que después de cinco días Yurio continuara viéndolo lo hacía sentir que algo no andaba bien. Estaba molesto por la incomodidad que le causaba el aparente acoso del menor, pero cada vez que se acercaba a él, éste se iba a otro lado, ignorándolo tanto a él como a las instrucciones de Yakov.

Al final del entrenamiento se fue a los vestidores y, aprovechando que Viktor estaba hablando sobre su rutina con su entrenador, se acercó a Yurio. Apenas lo vio, el rubio se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí, pero Yuri lo tomó de una de sus manos.

—Yurio, tenemos que hablar.

—No me llames así, maldito cerdo. ¡Suéltame!

Lo que para cualquiera habría sido un buen motivo para golpear al ruso, para Yuri fue un motivo de risa. Ya estaba acostumbrado al trato que le daba y sabía el gran trabajo que le costaba al joven mostrar afecto, casi siempre canalizándolo en enojo.

—Seré directo. ¿Por qué me has estado viendo estos últimos días?

El que no se fuera con rodeos hizo que Yurio se quedara sin habla. Bajó la mirada y Yuri logró ver el sonrojo que se estaba formando en la pálida piel del otro. Iba a decir algo más, pero el ruso se soltó de su agarre, volteó a verlo directamente y, a pesar de que seguía sonrojado, lo miró de manera desafiante y prepotente.

—Quiero que me enseñes la coreografía de _Eros_.

Yuri se le quedó viendo como si el otro le hubiera hablado en un idioma desconocido, pero estuvo seguro de que no le habló en ruso, porque entendió todo lo que dijo; sólo era que no podía procesar la información. Es decir, ¿de verdad Yurio quería aprender esa coreografía?

—¡¿Por qué?! —lo dijo tan fuerte que tanto Viktor como Yakov voltearon a verlos.

Yurio soltó un quejido de molestia y rodó los ojos. Ahora, él tomó de la mano al japonés y se lo llevó rápido de los vestidores, yéndose a un pasillo donde no había gente.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vamos? —le preguntó mientras seguía siendo casi arrastrado.

Yurio frenó abruptamente y encaró a Yuri mientras soltaba su mano. Se veía molesto, aunque Yuri sabía que esas caras las hacía cuando estaba avergonzado y no tenía otro modo de reaccionar.

—¿Por qué quieres algún motivo? ¿No basta con que quiera aprenderlo y ya?

—Bueno, es que ya tienes el programa corto y libre. Además, _Ágape_ es la contraparte de _Eros_ , así que no tendrías que apr…

—¿Y qué si quiero aprenderla? Ya tengo mis otros dos programas, así que puedo aprender uno más si yo quiero.

En eso Yuri recordó cómo casi un año atrás Viktor les estaba poniendo por primera vez las dos versiones de la misma canción. La primera que había sonado fue _Ágape_ , y fue evidente el desprecio que tuvo Yurio por esa pieza, aunque más adelante la patinó perfectamente. Cuando sonó _Eros_ , lo primero que dijo fue que él quería patinar ésa, siendo ignorado por Viktor, que ya tenía asignada las piezas para cada uno de ellos.

—Tú siempre quisiste patinar _Eros_ , ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué si así fue? —le contestó, viéndolo desafiantemente.

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, uno pensativo y el otro a la expectativa. Yuri no quería meterse en problemas con Yakov, así que, si iba a aceptar, tendrían que hacerlo a escondidas de los demás. Dio un largo suspiro antes de contestarle:

—Está bien.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —Yuri rió al ver cómo sus ojos verdes se hacían grandes y brillaban. No pudo ocultar su emoción.

—Sí, es en serio. Pero tendremos que hacerlo sin que nadie sepa. ¡Será sólo un día! No quiero que Yakov me mate.

—Descuida, yo me encargo de ese viejo.

Acordaron que se verían a la mañana siguiente en la pista lo suficientemente temprano para que nadie los viera.

Al día siguiente, era tan temprano que al sol aún le faltaba bastante para salir. Era fin de semana, por lo que no había ni un alma en las calles a esa hora. Yuri sacudió un poco a Viktor de su cama, el cual contestó con un gruñido apenas audible. El japonés se enterneció por la reacción del otro, pues el día anterior había salido a un bar y era obvio que no iba a despertar a esa hora. Le dejó una nota de que iba a salir a correr, por si Viktor llegaba a despertar, lo cual veía imposible.

Para cuando llegó al edificio donde entrenaban, Yurio ya lo estaba esperando, abrigado de pies a cabeza por el frío que estaba haciendo esa madrugada.

—¿Qué hiciste con Yakov? —Fue lo primero que le preguntó al llegar a su lado y entrar al edificio.

—Le dejé a Lilia una carta que yo escribí en lugar de Yakov. Se emocionó tanto que tuvieron una cita. Aunque el viejo intentó explicarle que él no escribió nada, ella no lo escuchó. Después de eso ya no supe de ellos en toda la noche. Mejor para mí, no quiero saber qué hicieron esos dos ancianos.

Yuri tampoco quiso saber y no preguntó más. Los dos se pusieron su ropa para entrenar y entraron a la pista.

—Nunca le he enseñado una rutina a alguien —dijo un poco inseguro de su capacidad.

—Sólo enseña como lo hizo Viktor contigo, maldita sea. —Yurio se estaba desesperando de la inseguridad del otro.

—Está bien, ésta bien. Empezaremos con la secuencia de pasos, ya luego pulimos los detalles estéticos.

Después de enseñarle un par de veces los pasos, Yuri estaba impresionado de la velocidad con la que Yurio los había aprendido. Tenía una gran habilidad para memorizar la coreografía y, cuando llegaba a olvidar algo, no perdía el ritmo e improvisaba lo que había olvidado para luego retomar los pasos. Aún así, había cosas que Yuri no podía evitar corregirle, en especial cuando se trataba de la parte estética al mover sus manos o dejarse llevar e inclinar su cuerpo.

—¡Pero si lo estoy haciendo como me dijiste, cerdo!

—Debes mover con más fuerza el brazo, justo cuando empieza la segunda parte de la canción. No es como Ágape, debes hacerlo todo con más pasión.

—Pasión es la que te voy a enseñar cuando te rompa la cara. ¡Te digo que lo estoy haciendo igual a ti!

—En serio, ¿cómo le hace Yakov para entrenarte? Eres demasiado terco y no escuchas las instrucciones.

Yurio lo vio con molestia, sin decirle nada. Yuri pensó que quizá había dicho algo que no debía, pues cuando intentó volver a hablar, el otro ya estaba patinado hacia la entrada.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tuve suficiente de ti. Me largo.

Yuri soltó un quejido de desesperación mirando hacia el cielo. Tratando de recolectar toda su paciencia, se apuró y patinó rápidamente hasta alcanzarlo, desplazándose y frenando enfrente de él para luego tomarlo por los hombros. Extrañamente, el ruso no lo hizo a un lado.

—Al inicio yo tampoco pude patinar bien esa pieza. No es la coreografía lo que la hace difícil, es el sentimiento que tienes que mostrar lo que la vuelve casi imposible de ejecutar. Tú debes saberlo porque es la misma situación con _Ágape_.

—¿Y qué propones? —le dijo ya un poco más calmado.

—Patinaré para ti una vez. Mientras lo hago, te diré la historia que inventé para esa pieza y que me ha hecho conseguir el sentimiento adecuado para patinarla. Necesito que veas su diferencia con _Ágape_.

No supo qué dijo, pero Yurio lo veía sonrojado. El menor nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero cuando escuchó que Yuri patinaría sólo para él, su piel se erizo y su corazón dio un brinco. Ni siquiera escuchó bien lo que dijo después.

El ruso se separó, para luego irse a una esquina de la pista y así poder ver al otro patinar. Yuri se fue al medio y tomó posición para comenzar.

—Todo empieza con un hombre apuesto que llega a una ciudad. Sabe cómo conquistar a las mujeres y no duda de sus encantos para tenerlas a todas.

Cuando la canción se escuchó, Yuri hizo la secuencia de introducción, moviendo sus brazos en perfecta sincronía con la pieza. En eso, Yurio vio cómo el japonés volteaba a verlo y le lanzó esa mirada que siempre hacía en esa pieza antes de comenzar a patinar. La diferencia era que por primera vez el joven vio cómo se la dedicaba a él, sintiendo que no era Yuri quien la hacía, sino un hombre verdaderamente erótico. Se sonrojó tanto que estuvo tentado a desviar la mirada, pero a la vez no pudo despegar sus ojos de él.

—El hombre logra seducirlas a todas, las tiene locas por él, a excepción de una de ellas. La más hermosa de todas no ha caído bajo sus encantos aún, por lo que él se esfuerza para enamorarla.

La narración tenía sentido con la secuencia de pasos que hacía Yuri. Cada paso, cada movimiento delicado con su mano, cada giro firme y seguro; todo era aquél juego de seducción y enamoramiento.

—Pero justo cuando el hombre creyó que ya la tenía en sus manos, ella le cambia la jugada. Todo este tiempo había sido ella quien lo había seducido a él. Usó todo su encanto y atractivo para dejarlo a él perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Yurio no podía desprender su mirada. La verdad era que no estaba prestando atención a la coreografía, sino al patinador. Cuando Yuri estaba en la pista era otro. Era un hombre que sabía seducir, que cautivaba a cualquiera que lo viera, que dejaba embelesado con la música que su cuerpo creaba.

—Al final, los roles cambiaron. Cuando él admite estar enamorado de ella, ella lo deja e ignora, ganando aquél juego de seducción.

La pieza terminó y pareció que Yurio no se había dado cuenta de ello, pues no dijo nada mientras seguía viendo fijamente al japonés. Yuri se dio cuenta de eso y pudo ver a un Yurio vulnerable, que no estaba conciente de la cara de cautivado que tenía en ese momento. Pensó que quizá se había metido mucho con sus personajes de la historia, pero al ver cómo Yurio había quedado después de verlo, le produjo satisfacción. Quizá y podía seguir con ese juego, sólo un poco más…

—¿Lograste entender el sentimiento que hay que transmitir en la coreografía? —Le sonrió mientras se aproximaba a él sin separar su vista del otro. Sintió orgullo de sí mismo cuando Yurio sólo afirmó con su cabeza, sin decir palabra alguna.

El menor de ellos se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que se veía pareciendo niña enamorada, por lo que volvió a su clásica expresión de molestia. Con su clásica actitud de dignidad, patinó al centro de la pista, dispuesto a hacer la coreografía e ignorar lo que le había pasado hace unos instantes.

—Creo que ya lo tengo. Más te vale decirme que ahora sí salió bien, cerdo.

Estaba a punto de comenzar la secuencia de pasos cuando Yuri se colocó detrás de él y con su mano sujetó su brazo extendido. Acercó su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su oído y casi tocarlo con sus labios.

—Yuri, dime qué aprendiste de verme. ¿Qué sentimiento se debe transmitir en esta pieza?

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Ninguno de los dos se movía de su posición. Yurio había perdido su capacidad de pensar cuando escuchó su nombre bien dicho por el otro.

—No eres tonto, sé que entendiste la historia que conté. Ahora dime qué se tiene que expresar en la pieza.

Aunque le dijo que no era tonto, la simple mención de esa palabra hizo que Yurio se molestara, diera media vuelta y encarara al japonés. Los dos estaban a centímetros de distancia.

—La seducción, la astucia y el orgullo. Eso es lo que se debe mostrar.

Yuri le sonrió como lo hace con todo el mundo, una sonrisa tierna y tímida. Aún así, Yurio seguía extrañamente nervioso por la cercanía que aún ambos mantenían.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho algo perteneciente a _Eros_?

Lo directo de la pregunta lo sonrojó, pero entendió a qué estaba jugando el japonés y no quería perder.

—¡Claro qué sí! ¿Piensas que soy un niño? —le dijo inclinándose hacia delante, haciendo que Yuri retrocediera un poco. Se extrañó cuando vio la cara de seriedad e incomodidad del mayor.

—¿Con quién? —Su voz sonaba seria y más grave.

—¿Huh?

—¿Con quién fue? ¿Fue con JJ, con Otabek o… alguien más? —Ahora el que retrocedió fue el ruso.

—Pareces un hermano mayor celoso. Ya déjate de juegos.

– ¿Y qué si lo soy? ¿Con quién fue?

—¡Ok, ya! Si tanto te mueres por saberlo, fue con el estúpido de JJ cuando yo era _junior_. Si quieres detalles, hubo otra vez más cuando ya fui _senior_. ¡¿Contento?! —Podía sentir sus orejas ardiendo y su respiración acelerada.

Yuri abrió mucho los ojos ante la respuesta. Se sentía molesto. No sabía cómo admitirlo, pero estaba celoso. Se convenció a sí mismo que era como Yurio dijo y que esos eran los celos de un hermano mayor.

—¡No me veas con esa cara de regaño! Eres un deportista también, ¿no? Debes saber cómo es este mundo en donde estás rodeado de adultos todo el tiempo. ¡Tú más que nadie debe saber lo fácil que es hacer que todos caigan a tus pies ante la más pequeña seducción!

—¡¿Yo?! ¿De qué hablas?

—¡No me vengas con que eres un santo! Dices que ya lo olvidaste, pero bien que recuerdas el banquete del año pasado. Tú mismo lo dijiste en tu tonta historia de hace rato, ¡un hombre que seduce fácilmente a quien se le ponga enfrente! ¿Ya olvidaste cómo dejaste al tonto de Viktor? Y al suizo pervertido, también a esa tipa italiana loca y a…

De repente Yurio se calló y desvió la mirada. Yuri intentaba digerir todo lo que el menor le había dicho en sólo unos segundos. El silencio reinó un momento después del escándalo que habían hecho. Al final, Yurio volvió a hablar, esta vez más bajo.

—No me vengas con esa estupidez de que eres la mujer de la historia. —Redujo su distancia con el japonés hasta casi rozar sus narices— Tú eres ese hombre seductor al que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás. Tenías a todos a tus pies, estúpido cerdo.

—¿A todos?

El silencio hizo su ya común aparición, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos desviaba la mirada. De nuevo parecía una competencia silenciosa entre ambos. Yuri ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso, siempre terminaba compitiendo contra Yurio de un modo u otro.

—Sí, a todos.

Yuri sólo podía quedársele viendo. Se había quedado sin palabras. Intentó pensar en algo qué decir ante tal declaración, pero la desaparición de la distancia entre los dos hizo que dejara de pensar definitivamente.

Yurio lo estaba besando y no de un modo precisamente inocente. Parecía desesperado y Yuri no supo si adaptarse a ese beso o retirarlo. Al final no tuvo que hacer ninguna, pues el menor fue el que se separó primero para decirle algo.

—No te hagas ideas tontas, jamás me enamoraría de alguien tan idiota como tú.

Sus palabras y sus actos no tenían sentido alguno para Yuri; pero antes de poder decir algo, el ruso estaba besándolo de nuevo. No sabía si corresponder o no. En toda su vida sólo había besado a Viktor, y en definitiva esto no se parecía en nada a lo que hacía el otro ruso.

Pensó en separarlo, realmente lo hizo, pero tuvo que admitir que besarlo se sentía tan bien. Sus labios, aunque delgados, eran tan suaves y cálidos que no podía resistirse a corresponder ese beso. Cuando lo hizo, el suspiro que dio Yurio fue suficiente para borrar toda duda sobre seguir besándolo o no.

Yuri pasó sus dedos por el cabello rubio del ruso. Se extrañó de estar besando a alguien que midiera menos que él. Intentaba pensar con claridad, pero esos labios lo estaban distrayendo terriblemente. Muy en el fondo de su mente pensó que Yurio aún era pequeño de estatura y… de edad. ¡Estaba besando a alguien de quince años!

En ese momento abrió los ojos rápidamente y se separó definitivamente del beso. Vio cómo Yurio tardó en reaccionar, manteniendo las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos apenas entreabiertos.

—Yurio… yo… ¡lo lamento tanto! N-no era mi intención, es que tú empezaste y…

Iba a seguir hablando, pero el otro, aún sedado por el beso, lo tomó de su nuca y lo acercó.

—Cállate.

El beso volvió a donde se había quedado, ahora de manera más suave y rítmica que la anterior. El japonés Sintió los brazos delgados de Yurio enroscarse en su cuello y su cuerpo adhiriéndose al suyo. No debía corresponderlo, no debía seguirle el juego, pero era tan difícil pensar cuando le besaba. Recordó que él había comenzado todo eso cuando le dijo a Yurio que patinaría para él. Si él era el adulto aquí, debía responsabilizarse como tal.

Rodeó con sus manos la cintura de Yurio y una vez más correspondió el beso que el otro le pedía. Se movían más suave que la vez anterior, sincronizando el movimiento de sus labios y las caricias que sus manos daban. Ninguno de los dos sabía que pensaban lo mismo: estaban celosos de que el otro supiera besar tan bien. Habían tenido la vaga esperanza de que uno tuviera aún algo que enseñarle al otro.

En su intento por tomar el control de la situación, Yurio se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que Yuri perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado sobre el hielo de la pista. La caída hizo que por un momento ambos se separaran, pero al volverse a ver a los ojos, los labios regresaron a su unión, esta vez con Yurio arrodillado sobre las piernas de mayor.

Yuri pensaba que era el único que no sabía qué sucedía, pero lo cierto era que Yurio tampoco. Lo único que sabían los dos, que no les causaba duda alguna, era que no estaban enamorados. En cierta medida, la necesidad de saber que uno tenía que estar presente para que el otro siguiera patinando era lo que los tenía unidos de esa manera.

Cuando Yurio recordó el momento en que Viktor le dijo que regresaría al patinaje, no pudo más que preguntar qué iba a ser de Yuri después de eso. Necesitaba que ese idiota mediocre estuviera presente. Necesitaba ganarle a él específicamente. Necesitaba que lo viera patinar y decidir seguir en las competiciones. Patinar no iba a ser lo mismo si no estaba él.

Yurio sintió cómo el japonés pasó de besarlo a dar pequeños toques con sus labios a sus párpados, luego descendió hasta llegar a su oreja, a la cual le dio una ligera lamida, pero lo suficientemente notable como para que el ruso sintiera una corriente recorrer su espalda.

—Yuri… —Odiaba que el japonés dijera su nombre mal, pero también odiaba cuando lo decía bien. Se sentía de lo más raro, como una clase de calidez en su cuerpo a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Era como cuando comía los piroshky de su abuelo.

—Oye, Yuri…

Al ser tomado de sus mejillas, Yurio reaccionó completamente. Levantó la vista y vio al mayor aún con la respiración algo agitada y rojo de la cara, pero con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada. No entendió por qué se detuvo, hasta que por fin habló.

—Estoy sentado en el hielo.

Cualquier ambiente de seducción que se había formado se rompió con esa frase. Yurio no tenía problema al estar sentado sobre las piernas del otro, pero sabía lo horrible que era estar demasiado tiempo en contacto con el hielo de la pista.

El ruso se puso de pie y extendió su mano, la cual fue aceptada por el otro patinador. Se quedaron así un momento, mientras se veían a los ojos, aún con los restos de calor que el beso les había dejado. Al final Yurio soltó el agarre de sus manos y comenzó a acomodarse el cabello.

—Te lo diré de nuevo. No te hagas ideas equivocadas por esto. Sólo… sólo es algo que había querido hacer desde el banquete del año pasado. ¡Todo es culpa tuya, cerdo!

Yuri le sonrió tiernamente y bajó la mirada. Quería decirle lo mismo, que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas, pero sabía que no era necesario hacerlo. Era cierto que Yurio era menor que él, pero sabía que era lo suficientemente maduro como para entender lo que sentían. Aún no podía creer que se habían besado, pero por alguna razón se sentía más calmado después de haberlo hecho.

—Descuida, Otabek no sabrá de esto.

Rió cuando por primera vez la cara de Yurio se puso enteramente roja. Sabía que entre ellos dos había algo, y prefería mil veces más que fuera el kazajo y no el canadiense de JJ. Aún así, se sentía molesto de que Yurio pudiera resultar herido de alguna de sus relaciones.

—Parece que ustedes dos se están llevando bastante bien. Le diré que tendrá que vérselas conmigo o con Viktor si te llega a hacer algo que no quieres.

—¡Vuelves a decir algo así y te cortaré la garganta con la navaja de los patines!

Yurio se dio media vuelta y comenzó a patinar hacia la salida de la pista, pero Yuri lo alcanzó antes de que se fuera.

—Sólo para que lo sepas. Besas muy bien. —Casi rió de nuevo ante la reacción apenada del otro.

—Tú… tú no lo haces mal. ¡P-pero he tenido mejores besos que éste! No podía esperar menos de un idiota como tú.

Yuri iba a decirle algo más, pero en eso la puerta de la entrada se abrió y entró Yakov. Parecía estar en el mejor humor de su vida, lo cual lo hacía algo perturbador, pues siempre estaba enojado.

De tal sólo pensar en la cita que Yurio había logrado que Yakov y Lilia tuvieran, tanto el japonés como el ruso pusieron cara de desagrado. El entrenador ni siquiera les preguntó qué hacían los dos en la pista, sólo los saludó y se fue tarareando desafinadamente una canción hacia los vestidores.

—Creo que hiciste bien en unirlo a su exesposa —le dijo Yuri aún perturbado por la escena.

—Cállate. Me niego a aceptar que tuve algo que ver con el buen humor de ese viejo.

—Yuri, antes de que entrenemos. Tengo algo que decirte. —Supuso que si ya se habían besado, podía confesarle algo— Cuando te conocí, nunca creí que terminarías siendo uno de mis motivos para seguir en el patinaje. Eres uno de los pilares que sostiene mi pasión por seguir patinando y compitiendo. Ese último día de la final, cuando te vi en tu programa libre, entendí que no debía retirarme aún. Siempre serás mi principal rival y a quien más trataré de superar. Casi empatamos en el último Grand Prix, así que no voy a dejar que suceda lo mismo en el próximo. Quiero seguir patinando por más tiempo, entonces procura también intentar superarme.

Los penetrantes ojos verdes se posaron confundidos sobre los del japonés, pero la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

—A decir verdad, algo similar me sucede contigo. ¡Pero sólo es algo similar! No te sientas especial ni nada. —Le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro que provocó una pequeña mueca de dolor en Yuri, pero que luego pasó a una sonrisa tierna. Ya sabía bien el humor difícil del ruso— Y, por cierto, gracias por enseñarme la coreografía.

Yuri iba a decirle algo más, pero Yurio ya se había alejado a la otra esquina de la pista, comenzando con su calentamiento como si no hubiera estado ahí desde hace ya horas. Decidió también hacer lo mismo para que nadie sospechara algo.

De nuevo estaba patinando en aquella pista extranjera, rodeado de patinadores rusos a los cuales no les entendía nada y envidiaba sus habilidades. Pero por primera vez, ya no se sentía un extraño ahí. Viktor se encargaba de familiarizarlo fuera de la pista, pero Yurio había logrado que se sintiera en paz dentro de ella. No se fijo por estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pero Yurio ese día no estaba practicando con su comúnmente expresión de desagrado, y seguiría así mientras Yuri siguiera practicando con ellos en Rusia.


End file.
